Meeting the Doctor
by Hello Neighbor's Golden Apple
Summary: The tree-house lands Jack and Annie inside the TARDIS. Rated T for deaths of characters. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Magic Tree House or Doctor Who**

Just as Jack thought it couldn't get any worse, the volcano erupted! He could barely see a thing but noticed a blue, British, police box vanish from sight. He and his sister, Annie, crawled through the hole in the tree-house floor. Annie picked up a book and said; "I wish we could go back to Frogcreek." The tree-house started to spin, the wind started to blow, everything was still, absolutely still. Jack opened his eyes and peered out the window, he noticed the exactly same police-box on the corner of their block.

Without thinking, Jack climbed down the rope ladder and ran to the box. Luckily, the tree-house was still there. Jack raced back inside the tree-house and found the book about the blue-box, it was titled _The Doctor and the TARDIS_. Jack then pointed to the picture and said; "I wish we can be in the TARDIS and meet the Doctor." The wind started to blow, the tree-house started to spin, everything was still, absolutely still.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack looked out the tree-house window, he noticed that it landed in a strange spaceship. He crawled out the window and took a step onto the glass-metal floors. Before he could, Annie stopped him but let go. At first Jack didn't know about this place but he then noticed a middle-age man with long, black hair wearing an overcoat, cargo-pants, and a bowtie. He then asked in a curious and British-accent; "Who are you? How did you get into my TARDIS?" Before Jack could answer, the British-person then said; "Nevermind, that's not important right now." After a long silence, Jack and Annie then heard the tree-house spinning and vanishing. When they looked back, the tree-house was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The British-man then asked; "Well than, where do you two live? America I presume?" Jack nodded and said; "Frog Creek, Pennsylvania to be exact." The British-man pulled levers and twisted levers until the space-ship came to a halt. Jack exitted first then Annie but she asked a question first; "Who are you? What is this place?" The british-man replied; "I'm the Doctor and this is the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Annie smiled at "the Doctor" before finally exiting the TARDIS. The Doctor then pulled levers and flipped switches as the TARDIS made the sound and vanished from sight! Annie watched as it disappeared.

Two months later, the TARDIS appeared in the middle of the living-room of where Jack and Annie lived. The Doctor then burst out of the door and face-planted onto the floor! This scared Annie who was just coming in from outside. She slready knew how to do CPR thanks to her mother but before she could, the Doctor glowed with gold and in a split-second, he looked like an out-man and asked; "Annie, I am the Doctor. The person who you met a couple months ago."


	4. Chapter 4

By now, Annie was about to scream but kept silent until her mother walked in the room. As soon as the mother had seen the blue-box, she nearly punched him! Good thing Annie stopped her mother by saying; "Stop! He's the Doctor!" Annie's mother then lowered her fist and had an expression of surprise. After fifteen minutes, the mother asked the Doctor; "How have you been? It is me, Donna Noble." The Doctor's eyes widened as he heard this. Annie was surprised when she heard this! Just then, there was a light that streaked across the sky! It vanished over the woods. The Doctor knew the look in Annie's eyes and walked to the TARDIS. Annie followed him into it. When they both were inside the TARDIS, Annie asked; "You knew my mother? How?" Before the Doctor could answer, he flipped switches and pulled levers until the TARDIS began to make the whirring-noise again. He continued to until they meterailized in Jack's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Annie was the first who walked out the doors and she didn't see Jack at all. The Doctor used his sonic-srewdriver to scan the room and looked at it. The only thing he could say was; "No, this cannot be. There's no way this couldd happen." Annie looked at the Doctor in curiousness and he finally said; "Annie, your brother, Jack, has been catured by one of my enemies. I have no idea which one yet nor do I know why." Right when he finished his sentence, the Doctor was teleported to a spaceship even more than his! Immediately, the Doctor knew ehere he was, he was on the Cybermen's spaceship!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annie didn't know what just happened, the Doctor just vanished right in front of her! She just felt as if she fell off a cliff! When she finally picked herself from the fall, she walked into the TARDIS and somehow knew how to work it.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later, Donna walked into the room just as the TARDIS took off. Annie knew it was a matter or time before the Donna knew where she was headed to. Annie knew she had to be quick so she cordinated the TARDIS to land on the Cybermen spaceship. The TARDIS made a large "thump" when it landed. Annie walked out the doors and quickly hid for she had just seen a Dalek that was converted into a Cyberman! Good thing the Dalek-Cyberman hybrid didn't respond to Annie as she walked by. A few hallways down, she had seen Jack. Annie took Jack's pulse, weak but still alive. Right before she could set him free, the Dalek-Cybermen awoke and shot a laser at Annie! She fell down cold. The Dalek-Cyberman hybrid walked past her. A moment later, she began to glow gold and her entire none-cloth appearance changed! She turned into a long black-haired woman with a emerald-green eyes. Her skin was the same shade it was before now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Doctor knew that the Cyber weren't the only ones behind this. As a Cyberman walked closer to him, the Doctor pulled out his sonic-screwdriver and pointed it at the Cyberman. The Cyberman sparked and went into stand-by mode, giving itself an upgrade...and also giving the Doctor enough time to run through the corridors, trying to find Jack! Once he had found him, Annie (now her new self) sat next to him. When the Doctor seen this, he used his TARDIS-key to bring the TARDIS to them. He commanded Annie to take Jack inside while he held off the Dalek-Cybermen hybrids off. When Annie got into the TARDIS carrying Jack, the Doctor ran inside and pulled levers and knobs until they were back on Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

The TARDIS landed exactly in the back-yard of Jack's and Annie's house. The Doctor ordered Annie to bring Jack into the house. She did so. Just a moment later, Donna walked to the TARDIS when the Doctor came out and slapped him! The Doctor didn't know why but he saw a light streak through the sky, headed to the Woods. Immediately the Doctor ran inside the TARDIS. When he did, Jack sprinted out only to see the TARDIS vanish in front of him...again. He then told Donna; "I'll be right back." right before he ran off into the Woods, towards the tree-house.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The TARDIS spun but then landed right under the tallest oak-tree. There was a rope-ladder that reached the ground. The Doctor used his sonic-screwdriver to scan the tree-house. Just when he looked at the readings of it, Jack ran to him! _Good thing it only takes me two seconds to memorize it. _the Doctor thought before he turned to Jack. When Jack stopped, he said between breathes; "My sister, what happened to her?"


	8. Chapter 8

Before the Doctor could explain, Dalek-ships were surrounding them! Just then, a Dalek beamed onto Earth. The Doctor walked toward it. Right as he took his last step, the Dalek said; "This world will be incinerated." The Doctor then asked; "Why are you here? In fact, why are you and the Cybermen united?" The Dalek answered; "Here is the place where the Daleks and the Cybermen can destroy the powerful kingdom known as Camelot." Right then, a Cyberman beamed down onto Earth. The Doctor then lied by saying; "Impossible! Camelot is a legend, a myth!" The Cyberman rose one arm and a laser shot out of it. The laser nearly touched Jack. The Dalek then said in a frightening voice; "Ex-ter-minate! Ex-ter-minate!" and got closer to Jack and the Doctor. It then shot out a laser that missed the Doctor but didn't miss the rope-ladder. Instantly, the rope-ladder caught-fire. The Doctor used his sonic-screwdriver to put the fire out. Right after, he ran into the TARDIS and it vanished! One second later, the Doctor poked his head out the tree-house window.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor then yelled; "Well, don't just stand there. Climb the ladder!" Jack did so. As soon as he did, he reached in his pocket and grabbed a small peice of parchment. He then said; "I wish we can go to Camelot." The wind started to blow, the tree-house started to spin, faster and faster, everything was still, completely still. The Doctor (who was still grabbing on the TARDIS) then peered out the window. Outside they were in front of a castle. It was day-time there. Jack climbed down the ladder and hopped onto the ground. After a few seconds, he walked off towards the castle drawbridge. The Doctor headed into his TARDIS and cheacked the screen. It showed that the tree-house landed in Camelot. "Impossible," the Doctor exclaimed "Somehow this tree-house managed to land in a differnt city on Galifrey!" He exited the TARDIS and climbed down the rope-ladder.

0000000000000000000000000000

Jack made it inside the castle but he couldn't find Morgan nor Merlin! Not even Teddy or Kathleen! After a while, he ran into a weird statue of an angel. Jack noticed it was its eyes were buried in its hands. When he looked away and looked back at it again, the statue didn't have its hands covering its face. Instead it had its head turned to Jack and its hands down by its sides. Jack kept staring at it. He then heard someone call his name! He looked behind him and saw Teddy and Kathleen. They both ran to him and hugged him. Kathleen then asked; "Why are you here? Morgan nor Merlin, Teddy nor I sent to here." Just when Jack was going to explain, the Doctor walked to Jack. When he'd showed both his phsych-paper he said; "John Smith, I'm from buisness from the King." Teddy then said; "What do you mean? That's blank!" The Doctor then put it back into his pocket and asked; "Which planet are we on?"

**A/N Yes, I've made Camelot on the planet Galifrey. I've also made Annie a Time-Lord as well.**


	10. Chapter 10

All three were confused by what the Doctor asked. Kathleen, who was the first to break the silence, answered; "We're on an altinate-plane of Eartth. Why would -" she was cut off by the TARDIS appearing out of nowhere. Teddy then asked; "What is that?" The Doctor replied with "It is a British telephone-box from the 1930's." Kathleen said; "No it isn't! If it were, it would've not appeared from out of nowhere like that! So, what is it?" The Doctor then said; "This is the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Jack has been attacked by Dalek-Cybermen. I used this to get into the tree-house and told Jack to climb inside. When he did, he wished we would come here and here we are! Who was the person who owns the tree-house?" After a long, uncomfortable silence, Kathleen answered; "It is Morgan. She was the one who built it and put a magic-spell on it. I-" She was interupted again by the Doctor; "Where is she?" Teddy pointed to the castle. The Doctor thanked him and was off...without Jack.

Not long after, the Doctor found Morgan and told her; "Hi, I'm the Doctor. May I speak with you?" Morgan nodded as if she told him "yes". After fifteen minutes, Morgan asked; "So, let me get this straight. You are a Time-Lord from the planet Galifrey and you've found Galifrey again but it is on this Earth? Do you really expect me to believe you?" The Doctor nodded and said; "No, I don't expect you to believe that, but yes, I am afraid that you are a Time-lord and Camelot is really Galifrey, my home planet." Morgan was speechless but she then asked; "So, what brought you here, to Cam...er, I mean, Galifrey?" The Doctor told her everything except the important fact that Annie was a Time-Lord. Morgan thought for a moment and then told the Doctor; "I can help you but I have to tell the king about my absence."

00000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, on Earth.

Annie awoke but wasn't used to her new body. Luckily, Donna was there to help her. After a few minutes, Annie asked in her sorrowful tone of voice; "Why didn't you tell me that I was a Time-Lord? Why didn't you tell me that I could regenerate?" Donna answered; "I didn't want to tell you until you were ready." Annie asked; "Ready for what?" Donna answered; "I am a Time-Lord, like the Doctor, River Song, and the Master." Annie started to cry right when the tree-house appeared.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor, Morgan, and Jack all stepped out the window of it. The moment Morgan had seen Annie, she turned around and slapped the Doctor across the face! The Doctor asked why she did that. Donna replied; "If I only I never turned right, none of this would've ever happened!" The Doctor then said; "If you did that, I would be dead, London would be destroyed, you wouldn't be married, and you wouldn't be in America and if that happened, Morgan wouldn't know about Jack and Annie and you know...she would've never helped King Arthur and Galifrey would've fallen to 'the Dark Wizard' by now. Do you really want that to happen?" Donna shook her head to say "no".

As soon as she did that, a Dalek laser nearly hit her but it hit Morgan. She fell lifelessly to the ground. Jack tried to run to her but Donna stopped him. A moment later, Morgan started to glow gold. Both the Doctor and Donna knew what that meant. Immediately, the Doctor and Donna held back Jack and Annie from getting any closer to Morgan. Morgan burst into the golden-glow, screaming. She turned into a brown-haired woman with the same skin-tone as Annie's. When it was done, she said; "Hello, I'm-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she coughed one gust of regeneration. There was a long silence. Jack was the first to speak; "What just happened?" The Doctor answered; "She is a Time-Lord, like me and your sister, Annie."

**A/N yes, I also made Morgan a Time-lord.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jack was confused by what the Doctor just said. Right before he could ask, a Dalke-Cyberman broke through a window! The Doctor yelled "Run!" and jumped inside the tree-house followed by: Morgan, Annie, Jack, and Donna. The Dalek-Cyberman stepped closer and closer. Jack grabbed the book nearest to him and wished to got here! The Dalek-Cyberman raised its laser-arm, ready to shoot the tree-house. The wind started to blow. The tree-house started to spin. Faster and faster. Everything was still. Absolutely still.

Jack was the first to peer out the window. The tree-house landed on the moon...again! The Doctor then walked into the TARDIS, a few minutes later, he walked out and said; "Bad news, we're on the Moon in the year 2103." There was a long silence, finally Donna broke it; "H-how did we travel to the Moon in 2103 and why aren't we sufficating?" Morgan answered; "Time-Lord science." As soon as she said that, a Home-Reptelian telleported into the tree-house._  
_


	13. Chapter 13

The homo-reptilean then said to the Doctor; "The Master is back and he's-" before she could finish, she saw the others and asked in an angry voice; "Why are the homo-sapians here?" Right then, Morgan walked up to her and said in a calm voice; "Hello, sister." The human-form stripped away from her and she looked like the Silurean except it was also human.

There was a long silence but finally the Silurean spoke; "Hello, Morgana. It is nice to see you again." The Doctor (for once) looked confused by saying; "I am sorry, but Madam Vastra has a sister?"Madam Vastra nodded and said; "Wel, half-sister. We had a brother," Morgan's eyes saddened when she heard this, "His name was Srax II, he was my...our...half-brother." The Doctor asked; "Was he a Sontarn?" Morgan nodded and answered in a sorrowful voice; "He was also a human, like me."


	14. Chapter 14

Just then, King Arthur appeared and began to tell Morgan and Madam Vastra; "Very bad news! The Daleks or the Cybermen have appeared in Camelot, I-" Right then, the Doctor said in a calm voice; "Go ahead, distract them. I'll try to destroy them from here." King Arthur then peeled off his human-mask only to reveal a Sontarn-Silurean-Human face. His eyes waundered to Morgan and Madam Vastra and knew that they both were his sisters. He then said in a calm voice; "Hi, sisters, Morganna and Vastra. Been a while hasn't it?" Morgan's and Madam Vastra's jaws dropped when they'd seen King Arthur. The only words that Morgan could say were; "Brother, Arthurton. H-how did you find us? I thought you perished during the Last Half-Blood War!" King Arthur frowned and calmly said; "As you can tell, I've been repaired from the last War." Morgan then said; "How? We've seen you perish on the field!" Right before Arthur could tell them, a jolt of electricity ran up his spine, up to his brain stem. This caused Arthur to drop his head down.

After a few seconds of silence, Arthur began to chuckle and raised his head. The Doctor recognized the laughter and told everyone; "Stand back! This is a foe I've tried to get rid of." Right when Arthur-Intelligence lunged at the Doctor, Jack pushed Arthur-Intelligence out the tree house window causing him to trip out. The wind started to blow, the tree house started to spin. Faster and faster! Everything was still, absolutely still.

**I bet you really are hating me for this cliffhanger, don't be!**


End file.
